


Ooh La La

by GuixonLove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: When Brienne is dragged to a strip club after work by her co-workers, she's surprised to find someone that catches her eye. Written for the lovely Tomo (starfish-are-stickers) who asked for some Margabrie love.Previously posted under my former AO3 pseudonym: GuixonLover87





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unbritpicked so any and all mistakes are mine.

Brienne shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to look anywhere but the redheaded, half naked woman writhing around on the stage in front of them.

“What’s wrong, Tarth? You act like you’ve never seen a naked broad before,” Renly Baratheon, the COO of Baratheon, Inc. and her boss of five years, joked. He nudged her with his elbow and waggled his eyebrows at her before bringing his attention back down to the mobile in his hand. 

“I still don’t understand why I’m here,” she replied, folding her arms across her chest and staring at her feet on the sticky floor. She shuddered as she imagined just what exactly made the floor feel this way. 

On the other side of Brienne, Petyr Baelish, the company’s CFO, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You were the one who said you wanted to be included in our business meetings,” he drawled, letting his eyes roam over Brienne’s figure before looking back at the dancer onstage.

“Yes, because I assumed that those meetings would take place in a conference room, not this… den of iniquity,” she retorted as she rolled Petyr’s arm off of her and glared at him. “How on earth is this considered a business meeting?”

“I’ll have you know that we’ve come up with many good ideas for the company by having our meetings here,” Petyr replied as he threw some bills up at the svelte redhead after she spun around the long metal pole set up in the center of the stage. She winked at Petyr before gathering the money and walking offstage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s hear it for Ginger!” A voice boomed from a mike by the DJ booth. “Now, give it up for our next act: Bambi!”

Brienne rolled her eyes at the name of the dancer and how absolutely cheesy it sounded. She was about to stand up to leave when she looked up and saw a tall, willowy woman wearing a very short, blue silk dress, similar to ones she saw at the company fancy dress party a few months ago. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a messy updo and topped with a silver tiara. The strobe lights hitting the crystals just right sent beams of rainbow dots all over the stage around her as she moved. 

Brienne could hear wolf whistles coming from men all over the club as Bambi grabbed a hold of the silver pole and swung herself around it. Her long legs wrapped around the metal brought to mind an image of being wrapped around Brienne’s head as she kissed up the inside the dancer’s pale thighs.

“Gentlemen, I think Tarth here has found something she likes,” Varys, the company’s marketing director cackled from the chair on the other side of Renly. He smirked knowingly at Brienne who fought the urge to smack the look off of his rodent-like face. 

“Shut up, Varys,” she snapped, folding her arms across her chest and pretending to study the specials card on the table in front of her. However her eyes deceived her and she soon found gaze back on the dancer as she slipped the top of her dress down, revealing two supple looking breasts that made Brienne’s mouth water. 

Before she could blink, the song ended and Bambi blew a kiss to the crowd before she knelt to pick up the money scattered on the stage. As she picked up the last bill, she lifted her eyes and met Brienne’s and it felt as if it were just the two of them in that darkened club. She smiled demurely and winked at Brienne before she turned and sashayed away. 

Brienne let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding and brought her attention back to her co-workers who were now all smirking at her. Even Renly had looked up from the mobile that had held his attention all evening.

“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” She asked defensively. Petyr simply grinned wolfishly before he got up from his chair and walked away. “Where is he going?”

“Consider this to be your Christmas bonus a few months early,” Renly replied as he looked at something over Brienne’s shoulder. Before Brienne could question him, a soft voice came from behind her.

“Are you Brienne?”

She slowly turned around and saw the dancer from before standing behind her, wearing her silk dress once more. Brienne swallowed hard and nodded curtly. Bambi smiled before she held out her hand. 

“This lovely gentleman has paid for you to have a private dance,” she said, nodding briefly in Petyr’s direction before focusing her attention back on Brienne. “If you’ll just come with me to the VIP room, we can get started.”

Before Brienne could argue, Petyr was pushing her out of her seat. “Go on, Tarth. She won’t bite… Not unless you pay extra,” he said with a sneer before he turned to Varys and Renly and the three of them burst out laughing. 

Bambi slipped her small hand in Brienne’s larger one and led her back toward a hallway near the back of the club. She whispered something to a large man wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans who nodded and opened the first door in the hallway. Bambi turned and gave Brienne a soft smile before she gently pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them. 

“Why don’t you have a seat?” She offered as she walked over to a wet bar set up near a sound system and poured a glass of champagne. Brienne gulped before making her way over to the black velvet setee and sitting down. 

“I, um, don’t really know what I’m doing here,” she admitted, keeping her eyes trained on the floor in front of her. She felt soft fingers slipping beneath her chin and gently tilting her head back until she was looking up into Bambi’s kind eyes. 

“Just relax. I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” Bambi murmured as she handed Brienne the champagne flute and pressed a button on the remote in her hand. A jazzy tune began to play from the stereo and Brienne watched raptly as Bambi began to move in time with the music, swaying her hips and running her hands up and down her body.

“You honestly don’t have to do this,” Brienne said, immediately wanting to smack herself for ruining the moment. Bambi stopped dancing and arched a delicate brow.

“Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“No! I mean, yes! Shit.” Brienne sighed and shook her head, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Soft fingers slipped beneath Brienne’s chin, gently tilting her head back until her eyes met Bambi’s.

“Relax, love. Just tell me what you want,” she cooed, her blue eyes warm with affection. Brienne licked her suddenly dry lips and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

“What’s your real name?”

The corners of Bambi’s lips curled up in the beginnings of a coy smile. “My name is Margaery.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Brienne murmured almost dreamily. Her eyes widened in surprise when Margaery stepped closer and lowered herself onto her lap, pale arms wrapping around her neck.

“My shift ends in an hour. What do you say we go grab a cup of coffee?” Margaery suggested. Brienne shivered when she felt Margaery’s fingers playing with the hair on the back of her head. Was she really going to do this? She took a deep breath and slowly released it before giving Margaery a shy smile.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Twitter and Tumblr: GuixonLove87


End file.
